1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of levulinic acid and furfural from lignocellulosic biomass.
2. Description of Related Art
The needs of the developed world are currently dependent on the utilisation of fossil fuels to produce industrial chemicals and liquid fuels. The majority of modern synthetic products are thus produced from oil. Concerns over high fuel prices, security of energy, global climate change and develop opportunities for rural economic development pushed governments and industries to what is known as first generation technologies for producing biofuels from for example maize. However due to the only marginal improvement of the effect on the climate change and the competition with food, a second generation technology was developed based on the more abundant lignocellulosic feedstocks. Many of the high potential energy crops require less energy for their production as well as less fertilizers, they result in minimal soil erosion, often increase the soil carbon content and require less water.
Lignocellulosic feedstocks are typically composed of 35 to 55% cellulose, 15 to 35% hemicellulose and 15 to 35% lignin. Lignocellulosic feedstocks can be used to produce biofuels, such as ethanol, but it is also possible to produce other chemicals. Most of the chemicals produced in both first and second generation technology are the result of fermentations.